Comme elle
by hindouch
Summary: Chaque jour, il dépose un baiser sur sa tombe. Elle le surprend. Et, confusément, elle sent que c'est comme ça qu'elle veut être aimée. HG/DM prend en compte le tome 7 mais pas l'épilogue


_Figurez vous que, subitement, j'ai eu une envie irrépressible d'écrire une fic guimauve à souhait sur Hermione et Drago. Hé bien, croyez-le ou non, c'est ce que j'ai fais!! Ce n'est pas ma première fic, mais soyez indulgent quand même, hein! Cela dit, je ne refuse jamais une critique constructive!_

_Disclamer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR!_

_Bonne lecture!_

2003, 5 ans après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione se frictionna les mains. Il était tôt –très tôt- et il faisait froid. Mais elle avait tenu à être la première arrivée au cimetière, pour éviter de croiser qui que ce soit. En effet, ce jour-là était spécial. C'était l'anniversaire de Remus, le 10 mars. Elle était maintenant en face des tombes de Lupin et de Tonks. Elle avait voulu prononcer quelques mots mais, ayant subitement perdu la parole, elle se contenta d'un merci, et d'un silence symbolique, et de quelques souvenirs perdus.

Elle pensait être seule. Aussi fut-elle surprise lorsqu'elle vit, un peu plus loin, une silhouette un genou à terre. Son premier mouvement fut de se placer hors de portée de vue quand elle le reconnu. Qu'est-ce que Drago Malefoy pouvait faire là ? Il n'avait, à priori, pas perdu de proches à la guerre. Incrédule, elle le vit déposer du bout des doigts un baiser sur le marbre, se relever, et transplaner. Lentement, elle s'approcha de la pierre tombale, et lut le nom :

« Elladora Baddock ».

Elle se souvenait avoir connu un Malcolm Baddock. Il avait trois ans de moins qu'elle à Poudlard, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une Elladora.

Hermione occupait un poste dans un laboratoire de recherche en potion. Elle était notamment affectée à l'étude des différents poisons, et devait trouver des antidotes ou améliorer ceux existants déjà. Elle trouvait son travail passionnant, mais ce jour elle ne put se départir de la vision de Drago Malefoy penché sur ce nom : Elladora Baddock.

A l'heure du déjeuner, elle retrouva Ginny Weasley, qui avait, elle, choisit la de suivre le parcourt de son père au ministère, mais avec une carrière plus juridique. Elle semblait heureuse, épanouie.

-Ginny, tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu au cimetière ce matin !

-Oh c'est vrai, c'est l'anniversaire de Remus aujourd'hui…

-Oui mais écoute moi : ce matin, devant la tombe de Elladora Baddock était agenouillé… Drago Malefoy !

Ginny haussa les épaules.

-Toujours pas mort, celui-là ? Et cette Elladora, c'est qui ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

Le lendemain, Hermione retourna au cimetière, mais beaucoup plus tôt, pour pouvoir observer Drago à loisir, et surtout, de plus près. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il reviendrait, mais en conservait l'espoir. Et il revint. De nouveau, il mit un genou à terre. Il caressa l'épitaphe, avec une infinie douceur. Hermione put même apercevoir une larme glisser et tomber, se gelant peu à peu. De nouveau, il posa un baiser sur ses deux doigts joints, et l'amena sur le marbre, tout près de la larme. Elle n'avait jamais pu imaginer une telle tendresse mêlée de mélancolie chez aucun homme, pas seulement sur cet être qu'elle pensait dénué de sentiments. Pourtant, cette tendresse et cette mélancolie, elle les ressentit de plein fouet. Ce qui la bouleversa.

Le soir venu, dans son appartement, elle fit les cent pas à s'en donner le vertige. Le visage de Drago, son expression, ses larmes, elle ne pouvait en nier la sincérité. Ils l'avaient complètement désarmée. Dès lors, elle sentit qu'elle aurait terriblement besoin d'en savoir plus, de comprendre comment de tels sentiments avaient pu se loger chez un homme sans le rendre fou, et pis ! Chez le plus abject des hommes.

Elle retourna au cimetière. Le cœur battant, elle se plaça à la place habituelle de Drago, et attendit, la tête baissée. Et il revint. L'ignorant, il accomplit son rituel quotidien, se releva, et s'en alla. Elle ne savait s'il l'avait reconnue, mais si c'était le cas, il n'en avait montré aucune trace. Alors, elle y retourna. Et il revint. Ainsi que le jour suivant. Et celui d'après. Quand elle en eut assez d'être ignorée, elle lui parla.

-Qui est-ce ?

Ce jour-là, il ne répondit pas. Le jour suivant, si.

-Si je te le dis, cessera-tu de m'empêcher d'honorer sa mémoire ?

Elle en fut surprise. Le ton était dur, mais bien loin de celui qu'il utilisait autrefois.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de marchander, fit-elle, légèrement peinée.

Elle s'apprêtait déjà à s'en aller.

-Ce soir, 19h, à la Choppe Ensorcelée.

Il transplana. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Sourire qui ne s'effaça que quelques heures plus tard alors qu'elle était assise en face de Drago Malefoy, une bierraubeurre entre les mains. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux. Et le silence se prolongeait.

-Elladora Baddock était ma meilleure amie, il y a longtemps…

Hermione se sentit gênée.

-Ne te sens pas obligé d'en parler.

Pour la première fois, il rit.

-Oui mais tu en meurs d'envie, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sourit. Oui, c'était vrai.

-Elladora Baddock était la fille d'un ami de mon père. Une sang pure, comme moi. Mais elle était très différente de ce qu'on pourrait attendre. L'élément perturbateur de la famille, en quelque sorte. Mon père l'ignorait, bien sur. Il ne me permettait de la fréquenter que parce qu'il espérait un mariage prompt. Et elle… elle était incroyable, vraiment courageuse. Ses parents l'avait envoyée à Dumstrang, pour éviter qu'elle n'influence trop son petit frère, Malcolm. Ils n'attendaient que sa majorité ou son mariage pour la jeter hors de la maison. Il faut dire qu'elle affichait bien trop ses idées. Des idées dérangeantes pour une famille de sangs purs désireux de faire carrière chez les mangemorts. Elle se moquait des idées reçues et des acquis culturels. Une fois, elle m'a dit : « Ce Harry Potter n'est qu'un morveux passifs. Ils disent qu'il est l'Elu, mais il ne fera rien. Je serais celle qui tuera Voldemort, je n'ai pas besoin d'un quelconque titre pour ça. J'y travaille déjà. » Elle pensait son plan infaillible. Il l'aurait été, contre toute autre personne que Voldemort. Malheureusement, elle était seule, elle était ignorante et beaucoup trop passionnée pour survivre. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Qu'a-t-elle pu faire ? Rien.

Il avait parlé simplement, n'exposant que les faits. Mais tout ce qu'il omettait, Hermione le perçut par elle-même. Elle perçut énormément de douleur, de regret.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire non plus, murmura-t-elle.

Il eut soudain l'air en colère, et, l'espace d'un instant, Hermione revit l'ancien Drago, le Serpentard cruel et cynique.

-Tais-toi tu ne peux pas comprendre !

Il se leva.

-Maintenant que tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, je peux m'en aller.

Elle le regarda s'enfuir, impuissante. Dans ses mots, elle avait perçu autre chose. Elle avait perçu qu'il avait aimé Elladora, avec tendresse et fureur, jusqu'à la folie. Peut-être même l'aimait-il toujours autant. Et, confusément, elle sentit que c'était exactement comme cela qu'elle voulait être aimée.

_Bien bien! C'est court, mais j'ai du mal avec les longs textes ^^ J'attends vos avis pour continuer!_


End file.
